Rose Riddle's Secret
by BlytheDoll
Summary: Rose is a normal girl that gets a huge surprise. She's in her 4th year- but it's her first at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up the long driveway, my emerald-green robes billowing slightly in the late July breeze. It was cold and cloudy, and nothing like it had been back at home. I dragged my trunk behind me and hitched my bags up farther on my shoulders. I approached the door, and held the snake-shaped knocker in my hands. I gave the door 4 sharp raps with it, and stepped back. A man with platinum-blonde hair answered the door, and smiled when he saw it was me. He ushered me in, and motioned for me to put my bags by the door.

"Rose Riddle, it is marvelous to see you! I haven't since… well; you were only about 7 months old!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, Rose, call me Lucius. Here, please, put your bags down, my son Draco will take them upstairs to your new room." I nodded, and set them down. A pale boy about my age came down the stairs, smiled at me, and motioned for me to follow him. I waved at Lucius, and walked up the stairs, clutching my locket. The staircase was long and spiraling. I didn't think it would ever end, until we finally reached the long corridor. He turned right, and I followed behind him. He stopped at the very last door at the end of the hall. He opened the door to reveal soft, shining, mint colored walls, and two beds on opposite sides of the room, both with matching green and silver bedding. The chandelier in the middle of the room was hanging lazily from the high ceilings, casting tiny rainbows across the room. He set my bags down next to the bed on the far side of the room, and smiled at me. He walked back over to me, and held out a hand, I shook it, and he said, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm guessing you're Rose Riddle?" I nodded and grinned at him. "What kind of wand do you have? I like to compare…" I held mine out, and he held his out to me.

"It's black oak and emerald, with basilisk fang center. It was the mother of the Dark Lord's basilisk. You know, the one that Harry Potter killed two years ago?"

"I hate Harry Potter…" he said, tensing up. I glanced at his wand, and saw it was very pretty. I walked over to my bed, and opened up the first bag I found. I was soon greeted by the smiling, waving picture of my best friend, Sandy, and her boyfriend, Chris. I sighed, and put it on the bedside table. I pulled out some silvery-gray robes, the precise color of Draco's eyes, walked over to the full-length mirror between the two beds, and held them up to myself.

"What do you think of this color?" I asked.

"It's very nice." he said and smiled. "I'll let you put them on and I'll meet you in a few minutes. Third door on the left hall." He walked out of the room, and out of sight. I took off my green traveling robes and pulled on the silvery ones. I found an emerald necklace and slipped it over my head. The locket trilled with life, holding part of my Uncle Tom inside of it.

"Stupid Horcrux…" I whispered to myself. I pulled it off, and put it into my bag, in a secret compartment that would stun anyone else who tried to open it. I looked at myself in the mirror. Just not right… I thought to myself. His parents weren't even in robes… I pulled them off, and took out a black cotton dress and put it on. Much better, I thought. I left the emerald and silver necklace on. I tucked my wand into one of my knee-high converse, and walked out of the room.

The third room in the left corridor was incredible. In the middle of the back wall was a king-sized bed with glowing, silver sheets. The walls were painted an incredible dark green color. Draco was sitting on the window seat, drawing on a piece of light blue parchment with a brilliant red quill. He looked up for a second, and did a double take.

"What happened to the silver robes?"

"Well, you're not wearing robes, and neither are your parents… I felt out of place."

"Well, none the less, you look just as great." I smiled and blushed. I mumbled a thank you.

"So… What are you drawing?" I asked, looking at the piece of parchment curiously.

"Oh, it's just… I'll show you later, okay?" he said, and stashed it under a pillow. I nodded, and sat down next to him. I stared out the rain-streaked window, wishing it were sunny and warm out. "Wishing it was sunny and warm out?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… it would be nice, considering it's July." he nodded. He put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I felt myself blush. "Funny, I put on a dress, and yet I could use a sweater." I laughed. "Here," he said, striding across the room to a dresser, "you can wear this one." He pulled out a gray and green sweater and handed it to me. "Part of the Hogwarts uniform, I really hope you don't mind…" I smiled, shook my head, and put on the sweater. It was warm, and made me feel home-y. "We should be getting our letters today, and I had Dad ask Dumbledore to send along the sorting hat too. I think I see the owls now!" he said, pointing out the window. He opened it, spraying us both with cold water. The two owls swooped in, and dropped the letters and hat on the seat before setting off again. I took a deep breath and picked up the hat. "No matter what house you're in, I'll still be your friend at Hogwarts if you want me to be." Draco said. I breathed in, and put the hat on my head. It fell over my eyes, and started to speak to me.

"Well, this is obvious. SLYTHERIN!" I took off the hat, and looked at Draco. He was smiling hugely, and stood me to my feet. He hugged me tightly, and we both smiled greatly. Another owl swooped in and took away the hat.

"Let's go tell my dad and mum. Slytherin!" he said, holding my hand, and leading me down the stairs. Half way down, I felt a buzzing against my thigh. I stopped in my tracks. I pulled my phone out of my shorts pocket and pressed the green "talk" button.

"Hello?"

"Rose? Rose! How's England?"

"Sandy? It's great… Hey guess what, I'm in Slytherin! Big shock there, though…"

"Yeah… I might come visit you soon, Rose. I have a… special surprise for you. Chris will, of course, be with me."

"Hehe, good to hear… Glad you have a boyfriend Sandy… Unlike me." Draco looked at me curiously. "But there is this guy… I dunno though, Sandy… I have to go, can I call you later?"

"Dang it Rose, when isn't there a boy… Well, I'll talk to you later." and with that, I hung up.

We continued walking down the stairs, not talking, but still hand in hand.

"So there's a boy?" Draco said with a sneer.

"Yeah, I'm talking to him right now."

"Who is it?"

"You obviously don't take hints very well."

"Is it me?"

"Duh." He looked at me, baffled.

"But we've only known each other for 15 minutes!"

"I just meant that there was a cute guy. Nothing else."

We continued walking down the seemingly never ending stairs and into the kitchen.

He stopped me at the last step. "Do you really think I'm cute?" he said, smiling. I nodded and he gave me hug. "Good to know."


	2. Chapter 2

2

We sat in the third room off the left hall all day. He drew, I texted Sandy, and we chatted about how different the two countries are.

"You ready to see the drawing?" he asked. I nodded. "Here ya go," he said, handing it to me. I looked down at it and smiled.

"Draco… is it me?" I asked. He nodded, and I looked back down at it. "It's really incredible Draco. Thank you." I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"No problem, I quite enjoyed drawing you." He said, beaming. I grabbed his pad of paper and quill and started sketching him. I tried to make the picture come alive, but just wasn't feeling it. I crumpled it up, and threw it at a painting. The picture scowled at me and yelled to go away. Draco and I just laughed, got up, and walked downstairs to the tea room.

I walked towards the barrier, arm in arm with Draco. We seemed to melt through it, and I was shocked to see a gleaming red train on the other side of the platform. We walked towards the train, dragging our luggage behind us. He dropped his for a second and held me in a close embrace. He kissed me softly.

"Welcome to Platform 9 and 3 quarters, Rose." I blushed a deep scarlet and said,

"Come on, let's get going." Hand in hand we walked onto the train. We grabbed the first empty compartment we could find, and threw our luggage into the top part. "This is so beautiful, except... well... I still miss California."

"I could imagine you would! You've lived there all of your life, packing up and coming here must've been a real shock! You know, I think you'll make a great Slytherin, even though you're a half-blood. You are the Heir. Incredible." he smiled dreamily.

"Yeah…" I said, twiddling the gold locket around my neck; the locket of none other than Salazar Slytherin. "Well, I have to use the bathroom… I'll be back in a little while; I might stop and talk to an old friend I saw get on the train."

"Alright, come back soon." he said, and with a quick kiss I was off.

The corridors were mostly deserted now that everyone was on the train. I saw a lot of faces that looked familiar, but weren't.

"Rose, where have you been?" a voice I knew rang out. I whipped around to see the face of my best friend, Sandy Black. "You know, seeing as we used to go to the same school and you've lived with me since you were six months old, you know, you could've at least got on the train with me." she said, but a smile was hinting on her lips. I hugged her, and smiled back at her. "So, how're things with Draco?"

"Oh, well, they're things for sure. I guess we're a couple... he won't really say if we are or not, but I think it's pretty much a done deal. So, I take it you're a Ravenclaw?" I said, pointing at her scarf.

"Yeah, I got the hat right after you did. I was staying with Chris' grandparents here in England, and it came with my letter. It was really awesome."

"Well, that's great to hear." I said, feeling awkward. "Well, I'm going to go back to the other cabin now, so I'll, uh, see ya later, I guess."

"Kay, bye."

"Yeah, bye." I said, hurrying away.

I ran into the bathroom and pulled on my uniform and robes. I noticed the Dark Mark getting, well, darker, and was slightly worried. I didn't want this to happen again, but apparently it was unavoidable. I walked back, and saw we were almost there.

The rain was pouring down heavily by the time we did reach Hogsmeade. Draco and I climbed into one of the "horse-less" carriages- well; I personally could see the thestrals pulling them. They were beautifully ugly creatures with their huge black leathery wings folded to their sides. I rubbed one of the Dragon-like horses on the nose, and hopped into the carriage with Draco.

The ride was short, and Draco and I, being the item that we were, were making a plan on how to make ourselves the most popular people in the school. I was going to be nice to everyone, even if they weren't Slytherin- that was just my nature. And the one's kindness didn't work on- I could Parseltounge them into being my friend. (I'd need that one for the Slytherins…They knew that only the Heir of Slytherin could speak this language of the snakes. [And since I was one of the few Heirs left…] They would find out eventually, and maybe I could bring some school unity this year, I thought- Something Hogwarts haven't had for many, many years.) The other houses I'll have to kill with kindness.

You may be wondering why we were doing this- well; I need information on why I was brought here, and information on Sirius Black. Draco had a change of heart ever since his houseelf, Dobby, was accidentally let go in his second year. He was heartbroken, because the elf had been more like a father to him than his real father ever had been. He loved the elf and hated his father for being so stupid. HE still wrote to Dobby, and Dobby was actually working at Hogwarts that year, so Draco was happier than ever.

We walked up the last bit of the path, into the castle, and over to the Slytherin table. Draco and I sat with Crabbe and Goyle, and some of his other friends I didn't get to meet. We ate in silence, just looking at each other all cutesy and what not, until Dumbledore told everyone else to quiet down.

"We have special guests coming to visit us this year for a very special completion. This year, after very careful thought, we are reinstating the Tri-Wizard tournament!" The crowd gasped and cheered. Draco and I looked at each other, and walked out of the room. We didn't need to be a part of this. I was the Heir, for Merlin's sake. I didn't need this.

The common room/dungeon was completely empty when we got there. Dobby was waiting for Draco, and Draco ran over gave him a huge hug, getting weepy. (AN: I watched AVPS, okay?)

"Oh Dobby, I missed you! I've been miserable! Well, until my Rose- er, Violet here came along." He said, pulling me into a huge squishy hug. He kissed me softly, and held me closer to him. I loved every single second of it, because, well, I loved him. (But I couldn't admit that to him. Not yet anyway. I had to know that he loved me too.) He pulled me in even closer, so we were right up against each other. I looked up into his usually hollow grey eyes, filled with love that moment, and smiled. He kissed me again, this time deeper, more passionate, and his hand wandered south a little bit. I picked it up and placed it back on my waist. We separated slightly, still holding onto each other, my head barely reaching his shoulder.

"Rose?" he said into my hair.

"Yes Draco?" I said, stepping back a little bit from him. He smiled even bigger, a real, true smile.

"I lo…" he started to say, but was cut off by the sound of the dungeon doors crashing open loudly. Draco, to my surprise, didn't let go of me, but held me even closer than before. (Which, personally, I didn't think was possible.) "Oh, Blaise, Pansy, others, this is Rose Riddle, but she'll be going as Violet Menix, a new student here from USA. She's in her fourth year here."

"Malfoy, why are you so close to the stupid American girl?" Pansy said.

"Bloody hell, did you not hear her last name? RIDDLE. R-I-D-D-L-E. Riddle. As in Tom Riddle. VOLDEMORT. The Dark Lord. Get it now?" Blaise said. The others gasped in shock, and got smiles on their faces. I separated from Draco, except for holding one of his hands.

"Um, yeah. It's true. You can either love me or hate me for being the Heir, but it really doesn't have an effect on how I'm going to treat you guys." Pansy scoffed, but a random boy separated from the pack of Slytherins and stepped forward.

"Pansy aside, we wont."

And with that, I knew I was meant to be in this house.


	3. Chapter 3

I wrapped my scarf around my neck a little bit tighter, and walked arm in arm with Draco up to the Great Hall for breakfast. I quickly spotted Alice, and waved at her. She waved back, talking to a random 7th year Hufflepuff. He looked like some star from a lame movie about sparkling vampires, but he looked human. He must've been friends with her boyfriend, Chris, who was also in Hufflepuff, but in his 5th year. They all waved at Draco and me, and we waved back. Score for me, I needed to get to the Hufflepuffs anyway. I could be the nicest Slytherin in existence. If that were possible. I laughed at the thought of it. Draco didn't seem to notice a very sulky looking Gryffindor heading our way. He was tall, skinny, and had round glasses. He smiled at me until he noticed the scarf. But he still stopped me.

"Excuse me miss, may I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded, and left Draco with a quick kiss. He scoffed and kept walking, but looked a little sad that I left.

"So, do I know you?" I asked the boy.

"Well, I don't know. But I know you. You're Violet Menix."

He moved his hair a little bit out of his face, revealing something on his forehead.

"Harry Potter," I said, smiling at him. "Nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand for him to shake, and he did.

"Nice to meet you too, Violet. Why don't you come sit with us," he gestured towards his group of friends, "and eat breakfast." I stared at him incredulously.

"Sorry Potter, but I'm in Slytherin. It's kind of frowned upon that I associate with Gryffindors, and plus, well, Draco wouldn't be very happy. You see, he and I are kind of together..." he stopped me, and nodded.

"Yeah, no, that's fine. I guess I'll see you in potions class then." I nodded and we walked off in the same direction, but with different groups of people.

Potions was the first class we had that day, which we had with the Gryffindors. I sat in the front, and put my cauldron on the table in front of me. I was one of the first ones there, so I chatted with Professor Snape as I set up and got out the necessary ingredients for the potion that day. Draco and I had spoken at breakfast, and we agreed that we'll have to sit with other people from other houses. He forced himself between two Gryffindors, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I could see the level of disgust rise up in him, and chuckled softly. I hid my Slytherin scarf, and watched a bumbling Gryffindor boy make his way to sit next to me, and another Gryffindor boy, Seamus Finnigan. He and I chatted while the very uncoordinated one tried to set up his cauldron, but somehow managed to transfigure it into a teacup the size of a cauldron. Feeling bad for the fool, I poked at it with my wand until it was back to normal. I helped get out the things he needed, too, and only the things he needed. Didn't need him blowing up the classroom, and he looked all too capable of it.

"Oh, uh, thank you." He sat down and looked even more nervous. "I-I'm Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor. I don't think you're in Gryffindor? I didn't see you last night if you are. You must be a Ravenclaw?" I shook my head. "Oh, um Hufflepuff then?" I shook my head again. His eyes grew big. "You mean you're a-a Slytherin?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Violet Menix, by the way." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake, a smile on my face. He shook it, shaking himself, more over, and stared down into his potions book.

"If you're a Slytherin, why are you hanging around us Gryffindors?" he asked quietly.

"Because, Neville… Well, actually, I don't exactly know. I do know that I'd like to be friends with whoever I can, regardless of house or anything." He nodded.

"So- so you want to be _friends_ with us?" he asked warily.

"Mmhmm, that's my goal." I said smiling.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he said, taking notice to my accent.

"Not really. Born here, yes, had my name changed, things forged, and I've lived most of my life in the United States. Boring, really. I just came back this year to go here, which, I'm sure you realized, doesn't make a whole hell of a lot of sense."

"No, not really… Why was your name changed…?"

"Mm, I figured you'd ask that. Well, my parents were killed by my god-mother, Bellatrix Lestrange- didn't think the Cruciatus curse could kill a person, but apparently it can- sometimes just will render their minds useless- but yeah, they're dead. That same day, she and this other teenage Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., they tortured some other kid's parents-he's probably our age, now, come to think of it, and they've been in the mental ward at St. Mungo's ever since. I hear they don't even know who he is. It's really sad to think about that." I dried my eyes, realizing there were a few tears there. A dark look flashed in Neville's, and he nodded.

"Very incredibly sad." he looked kind of zombied -out. I noticed that Seamus had gone to sit with one of his other friends, leaving Neville and I alone. Sudden realization hit me hard, like a brick to the back of the head.

"Oh sh- Neville, I just remembered... Frank and Alice... Longbottom? You should've stopped me Neville. I'm so sorry." I said, truly upset by it.

"I didn't think anyone else knew about it. But you found out. And it's okay, it's just reality."

The rest of the class went on in silence, and Neville managed to melt his cauldron twice.

The whole day pretty much bored me to tears, and the homework pile was increasing steadily. I was able to get it done pretty quickly, seeing as it was all very easy, and I had already learned it the previous year. I got back from dinner and collapsed onto my bed, looking into the green murk that was the lake. I took out the package Mrs. Malfoy had owled over at breakfast, and began to open it up. It was actually a ton of stuff shrunk down to accommodate for more space. I pulled out all kinds of wizard treats and charmed them back to full size. I even found a mini broom in there, but it turns out it wasn't mini at all, and it was a full size broom. I was so happy that she actually cared enough to send all of this. Since it was only 7, I trudged my way up to the Owlery to send her a thank you note.


End file.
